


Notice Me?

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [149]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jessica Being Awkward, Jessica Having a Crush on Morty, Morty Being Popular, Role Switch, not c-137
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Jessica, the loser of the school with only one friend, has always loved Morty, the most popular boy in school who has never even laid eyes on her. She never expected those feelings to be returned, but that was before that one fateful lunchtime which changed everything...((Aka- Another awful summary, but I tried.))





	Notice Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was so painful to write.
> 
> In irrelevant notes, happy birthday to Kyle Broflovski! I love him so much~

Jessica felt a rush of butterflies stir up in her stomach the moment she entered the school that morning. It had been a pretty hectic day so far- she overslept, almost forgot her entire bag, missed the bus and had to hitch a ride with her friend Tammy, and then had to listen to the girl ramble for hours about how she had just broken up with her boyfriend because he cheated on her with _another guy_ , how could he do that to her, leading her on like that, the bastard, etc, etc...

Yeah. 

In all honesty, throughout that entire tirade all Jessica could think about was her own love interest. She’d never thought she’d fall in love with the most popular boy in school like a stereotypical teenage girl, but that was the way her heart went. Yes, Morty Smith really was the love of her life. And every time she watched him standing at his locker, surrounded by a flock of desperate love interests and wannabe false friends, she’d sigh and wish he’d look at her.

But the only girl Morty had eyes for was Tricia Lange. Speaking of which...

Jessica glanced up from her locker to peek at Morty for the fiftieth time just as Tricia herself sashayed around the corner. Flicking her long brown hair melodramatically, the girl elegantly marched past all the people who scampered out of her way to fix Morty with a seductive look. He grinned and only managed to get out a quick “Hey” before she swept him up into a kiss, which very quickly became less of a cute romantic greeting and more of a scene from a softcore porn movie.

Only when Tricia’s banshee-like moans became unbearably loud did Jessica tear her eyes from her beautiful Morty, finding another sigh escape her lips at the teenage angst which constantly shrouded her life. Sometimes she wished it was her, that popular, beautiful girl who seemed to float above everyone else, who could get any boy to fall at her feet without question. But then again, would they really even like her? Her popularity would be the only thing they cared about. Tricia seemed to feel that way about Morty anyhow.

This train of thought took her to the realm of ‘what ifs’ before she had time to think rationally. What if she too only liked Morty for his popularity? What if he was completely different to the way she perceived him? What if... what if he was secretly a total loser too? 

“Psh.” She muttered under her breath, shooting herself a wry smile in the little mirror which hung from her locker door. No way. Morty wasn’t a loser. No one thought that, especially not her.

That lunch, Jessica watched in awed silence as Morty was dragged through a portal by an inexplicably blue-haired old man wearing a long, booze-stained labcoat. It was such a strange scenario that she couldn’t even spare an emotional reaction towards it. He yelped in surprise, but it was cut off by the man covering his mouth with a hand covered in a mysterious bright pink substance. Before Jessica could register what was happening, the portal closed and Morty was gone.

For the rest of the day, all anyone talked about was what the actual hell just happened. Witnessing a student running out of school crying was hardly an uncommon experience, but seeing one get kidnapped by an old man? Not something you see every day. Jessica had been worried for Morty’s safety at first, but she eventually managed to convince herself that somehow, just somehow, he’d be alright. He was Morty Smith after all. If anyone could get dragged through a portal and return just fine, it was him.

But Morty didn’t return the next day.

Or the day after.

In fact, it was four days of Jessica growing more and more anxious before Morty finally arrived back in school, and even then it wasn’t the Morty that she had once known. As soon as the brunet turned up, he told everyone who rushed over to him to go away and headed off towards the library alone. While people started to whisper and mock him, Jessica just stared after him with worry etched across her face. That wasn’t how Morty usually acted. So why was he?

Jessica hadn’t intended to follow him. She wasn’t the creepy, stalker type after all. But she did. 

Morty was sitting in the very corner of the library. Instead of wearing his usual trendy black outfit, he was in a simple yellow shirt and faded blue jeans. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his hair was dishevelled. Jessica knew she was being stupid, but she had to know what had happened those days Morty had been gone, and how she could help him to recover. 

“Morty?” The redhead asked softly so as not to startle him. Morty’s head snapped up, dark eyes wild and frantic. 

“Who are you? What do you want from me? O-oh geez, I swear I d-didn’t know about Grandpa Rick! Please! P-please...” Morty began to shriek and cower, his face turning white as he struggled to get away from whatever he was seeing in Jessica’s place. Slowly the girl drew towards him, her hands out in front of her in a calming manner.

“Morty, listen to me. My name is Jessica. I’m in your Math class. I don’t know anything about your Grandpa Rick, okay?” She internally slapped herself for sounding so patronising, but strangely enough the technique actually appeared to be calming Morh down. It took several minutes, and she was definitely missing class by this point, but eventually Morty settled down and looked at her with recognition in his eyes.

“Jessica, huh? Y-Yeah. I know you. Your locker’s three down from mine?” Jessica nodded a little too quickly, a blush rising to her cheeks at the sound of her name from _his_ lips. 

“Yep. That’s me.” An awkward laugh left her throat, causing her to cringe as subtly as possible. God, why was she so nervous? It was just Morty. The guy she’d crushed on since middle school. Yeah... Just Morty. How could she even say that by this point?

“Ah...sorry... Oh geez, I probably s-s-sound like such an idiot right now. Sorry, I um, ah, I-I’m apologising too much, oh geez, sorry-“ Jessica smiled and reached out to rest her hand on his arm. Morty looked at her as if she’d just killed his sister in front of him before allowing himself to calm once more. His breathing gradually evened out, and he offered her a shaky smile for her troubles. It meant the world to her.

“Are you okay?” She finally asked, carefully gaging his reaction. Morty sighed, long and hard, then shook his head firmly, “Might I ask why?” This time he nodded. Maybe talking to someone he didn’t really know was helpful to him. 

For hours, Jessica listened to Morty recount the events of the past four days. From being tortured for two days by giant bureaucratic insects while his long-lost grandfather got completely wasted at a dive bar in another dimension to running from giant lizard/slug hybrids with a thirst for human blood whilst carrying all his grandfather’s stolen junk including an egg from one of those monstrosities, Morty had been through hell and back. But by ‘back’, he meant that he was just shoved back into school and supposed to pretend that none of it had even happened!

“I just d-don’t get it, Jessica. Why does he need _me_?” Morty whined, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. Jessica was sitting next to him in the same big arm chair in the corner of the library, still a little blown away by the magnitude of the adventures Morty had just been on, and not doubting him whatsoever in their grounding within reality. Perhaps love had made her blind, or maybe she was just good at telling a lie from the truth. 

“Maybe he thinks you’re special.” She replied with a small smile. That seemed true enough. Morty looked at her, brown eyes wide. Jessica hadn’t realised Morty’s eyes were such a deep shade of chocolate until that fateful day. They were so pretty up close...

“Me? Out of all the things R-Rick’s seen out there, _me_? Special?” At that, Jessica found that the words just clicked into her mind. She knew what she wanted to say, and with a blush and an awkward smile, she decided just to go ahead and say it.

“Well... I may not know much about knowing stuff, but I think you’re pretty special, Morty.” She sounded like a fool and she wasn’t even sure if Morty had understood a word she just said, but it felt so good to say that. Slowly Jessica looked up to see Morty looking at her as if he was finally seeing her for the first time. After a long period of pronounced silence, Morty asked, in slow and uncertain tones,

“Would you... Um... Like to go out and get some coffee some time? I-I think I might have made a mistake in not talking to you all these years.” And Jessica, dignified enough to hide her overexcited screeches, smiled politely and nodded. She hoped they’d be able to at least become friends now, even if they didn’t find love. 

But someday, maybe that would change.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this concept, but it ended abruptly because I got very distracted on amino. Apologies :-/
> 
> It’s 1am and I’m shocked that I’m even conscious.
> 
> Prompt- Morty X Jessica.
> 
> Yes. I love Jessica, and I really want her to have a bigger role in at least one future episode than just ‘the object of Morty’s wet dreams’. So excited for Season 4! ^u^
> 
> It’s implied that Jessica C-132 has feelings for Morty C-132 in the R&M comics, but I’ll always ship him with Spare Parts Morty after that amazing scene in Vol 6.
> 
> Sorry it’s 1am like I said before and idek what I’m saying at this point so I’m just gonna go... 
> 
> Original Number- 65.


End file.
